Merah Muda
by eyatrist
Summary: Sehun dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih. Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak seperti sepasang kekasih. (HUNSOO/SESOO/MYUNGHUN)


**Merah Muda**

.

Main Cast: Oh Sehun Do Kyungsoo

Other Casts: EXO

.

.

Sehun mendorong pintu perpustakaan pelan. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok pacarnya.

"Hyung!" teriaknya saat menemukan sang pacar sedang duduk menghadap laptop di meja tengah.

Semua mata langsung memandangnya jengkel. Percuma saja kalau ia masuk dengan pelan-pelan namun tetap membuat keributan. Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Dia langsung berjalan menghampiri pacarnya.

"Hyung! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi! Kenapa kau tidak deng-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari ternyata Kyungsoo, pacarnya, memakai earphone.

Sehun menggerutu lalu menarik paksa earphone yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, memegang kedua telinganya.

"Siapa yan-" Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menghembuskan napas saat melihat siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Kau kemana saja, hyung? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku atau membalas chatku. Untung tadi aku bertemu dengan Junmyeon hyung yang memberitahuku bahwa ia melihatmu pergi ke arah perpus," oceh Sehun. Ia sekarang sudah duduk di kursi kosong samping tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya, memasukkan pin dan benar saja ada beberapa panggilan masuk dan chat dari pacarnya. Ia lalu tersenyum dengan raut muka menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf Sehun-ah, aku tidak sempat membuka ponselku. Ada apa kau mencariku? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku ingin pulang dengan hyung. Tapi sepertinya hyung sedang sibuk. Tadinya aku juga ingin mengajak hyung ke café yang baru buka di pojok dekat sekolah kita ini. Aku dengar mereka menjual _bubble tea_.."

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku mau menemanimu, tapi tidak hari ini. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Lain kali, o?"

Pundak Sehun langsung jatuh mendengar ucapan pacarnya. Lagi-lagi Ia kalah dengan pekerjaan rumah.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku mengerti." Namun, tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu disini?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak enak untuk mengatakan kalau kehadiran Sehun hanya akan merusak konsentrasinya. Sehun bukanlah tipe yang bisa diam walau sebentar. Dia adalah anak yang aktif. Sekarang saja Ia sudah menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Bahkan sekarang Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat Sehun berteriak _ASSA!_

Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya sambil meminta maaf pada murid-murid di sekelilingnya.

"Kau boleh menemaniku, tapi tolong jangan bersuara. Mengerti?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk, menepis tangan Kyungsoo, lalu membuat gerakan seolah mengunci mulutnya dan membuang kunci. Kyungsoo pun kembali menatap laptopnya, melanjutkan tugasnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sehun mulai bosan. Kyungsoo terlalu serius mengerjakan tuganya, bahkan meliriknya sekalipun tidak. Mungkin ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang menopang dagu, memperhatikan pacarnya yang imut.

Kyungsoo memang lebih tua setahun dibanding Sehun, namun untuk perawakan, Kyungsoo kalah dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo mempunyai tinggi rata-rata. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan besar membuatnya dijuluki penguin. Pipinya akan bersemu merah ketika Ia merasa malu seperti buah _peach_. Wajahnya pun kecil dan bulat. Namun, ada satu bagian wajah yang paling Sehun suka dari Kyungsoo. Bibirnya.

Bibir Kyungsoo tebal dan merah merekah. Saat ia tersenyum, bibirnya akan membentuk pola seperti hati. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat jantung Sehun berdebar-debar, apalagi merasakannya. Yang sayangnya belum pernah terjadi, karena Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai _skinship_. Mereka hanya bisa berpegangan tangan. Itu saja. Dan itupun saat mereka hanya berdua.

Tapi membayangkannya? Mungkin sudah beratus-ratus rol film jika khalayan Sehun tentang apa yang bisa dilakukan bibir Kyungsoo dibuat menjadi sebuah rekaman.

Saking asyiknya berhayal, Sehun tidak sadar bahwa posisinya sekarang sudah berubah. Tangannya tergeletak manis di punggung kursi Kyungsoo dan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak ketika menyadari Sehun sudah berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Ia lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun.

"No PDA," bisik Kyungsoo lalu berbalik menatap laptopnya lagi.

"Tapi hyung, aku kan hanya meletakkan tanganku di kursimu saja," ujar Sehun, namun menuruti Kyungsoo dan melepaskan tangannya dari kursi Kyungsoo.

"Ini ruang publik, Sehun."

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu, hyung!" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Sehun, bagaimana kalau-" Kyungsoo tidak jadi menerukan ucapannya saat ada suara lain memanggil mereka.

"Kyungsoo, Sehun, hai!"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun menoleh ke arah suara. Seyeon berdiri di sisi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikkan bukumu Kyungsoo. Ini, aku sudah selesai membacanya," Seyeon menyodorkan buku tebal ke arah Kyungsoo, "Bukunya sangat inspiratif dan mengharukan. Urgh, aku bahkan menangis beberapa kali saat membacanya. Terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama, Seyeon-ah. Aku juga senang meminjamkan bukunya." Kyungsoo mengambil buku dari Seyeon lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua pacaran," Seyeon tertawa lalu mengedipkan matanya.

"Pacaran apanya.." gerutu Sehun pelan.

"Sehun hanya menemaniku mengerjakan tugas," elak Kyungsoo.

Seyeon seketika panik, "Apa? Tugas? Memang kita ada tugas?"

"Essay untuk Advance Writing," jawab Kyungsoo.

Seyeon lalu menarik napas lega, "Kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku kira tugas untuk besok. Itu kan tugas yang dikumpul minggu depan. Tapi aku sih tidak heran. Do Kyungsoo, murid peringkat I di sekolah ini."

"Eii..kau ini."

"Apa? Aku memang benar kan? Ah sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat mengerjakan. Dah Kyungsoo, Sehun.." Seyeon tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dan Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun tidak membalas salam Seyeon. Ia merasa kecewa bahwa Kyungsoo lebih memilih tugas yang bahkan tidak harus dikumpulkan esok hari dibandingkan berduaan dengan Sehun melakukan kegiatan layaknya orang yang berpacaran.

"Aku juga pulang duluan, hyung," Sehun bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," Kyungsoo memandang Sehun sekilas, tersenyum lalu kembali menatap laptopnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecut lalu benar-benar beranjak dari tempat itu. Sebelum ia mendorong pintu perpustakaan, ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, berharap Kyungsoo sedang melihat ke arahnya. Namun Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Sehun menghela napas lalu mendorong pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat beberapa menit. Sehun belum juga tidur. Ia hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menatap ponsel di genggamannya. Tidak ada pesan, panggilan, atau apa pun. Selalu seperti ini. Harus Sehun yang pertama kali menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak kali ini. Sehun akan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya duluan.

Namun satu jam kemudian Kyungsoo belum juga menghubunginya. Pukul 11.27. Kyungsoo belum tidur, Sehun yakin itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal lalu meraih ponselnya. Baiklah, ia harus menyerah lagi malam ini.

 **To: My Love Doh. D.O**

 **Hyung, sudah tidur?**

Tidak ada 1 menit dan Sehun sudah mendapat balasan.

 **From: My Love Doh D.O**

 **Belum. Kau kenapa belum tidur?**

 _Aku menunggumu menghubungiku tahuuu!_

 **To: My Love Doh D.O**

 **Tidak apa-apa. Bisakah aku menelponmu?**

 **From: My Love Doh D.O**

 **Ya, aku tidak sedang mengerjakan apapun, kau bisa menelponku.**

Sehun keluar dari aplikasi chat, lalu mencari kontak Kyungsoo.

"Hello?" suara Kyungsoo tak lama terdengar dari speaker.

"Hey, hyung. Ini aku Sehun."

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah, "aku tahu, sehun-ah. Siapa lagi yang akan menelponku malam-malam begini kalau bukan kau. Ada apa?"

"Hm..tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Kau sedang apa hyung?"

"Aku? Eng..hanya membaca buku saja. Kau?"

"Menelponmu."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ya! Kau ini."

Kyungsoo kemudian berhenti tertawa dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Hyung?"

"O?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah menyebutkan ratusan bahkan ribuan kali."

Sehun tertawa hambar. Ya, Sehun sudah menyebutkannya berkali-kali, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, hyung?"

"O? Ada apa Sehun?" Sehun bisa mendengar suara halaman yang dibalik, "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Bukan apa-apa. tidak penting. Dan sepertinya kau sedang asyik membaca buku. Aku tutup dulu kalau begitu. Selamat malam, hyung. Aku menyukaimu, dah…"

"O, baiklah Sehun. Selamat malam. Dah.."

Tut.

Hubungan telpon pun terputus.

Sehun melempar ponselnya asal di tempat tidur lalu bangkit duduk. Ia mengacak-acak lagi rambutnya, mengambil bantal, lalu membenamkan kepalanya.

 _ARGHHHHHH! KYUNGSOO HYUNG!_

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya sehabis berteriak. Sungguh, untuk apa Ia menelpon Kyungsoo kalau hanya mengobrol seperti itu. Tidak ada bedanya dengan menelpon teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu dekat untuk meminjam catatan. Siapapun yang mendengar percakapan mereka tidak akan menyangka mereka berpacaran. Percakapan mereka sangat datar. Tidak ada kata-kata romantis atau apapun seperti dalam novel roman picisan. Jangan harap.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipinya. _Sabar Sehun sabar..kau tahu sendiri memang begitu sifat Kyungsoo, sabar.._

.

.

.

.

"YO! D.O! Wassup boy!" teriak Chanyeol di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengusap-usap telinganya lalu melayangkan tatapan sebal pada sahabatnya itu. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa lalu mengambil tempat di seberang Kyungsoo.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di kantin. Jam makan siang penuh dengan murid-murid yang kelaparan. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae serta Junmyeon yang sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja, siap menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Hey, Kyungsoo, dimana Sehun?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sedang bersama Baekhyun."

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Kau ini pacarnya apa bukan?" kali ini Jongdae ikut bertanya.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Sehun dan Baekhyun menghampiri meja mereka.

"Panjang umur juga kalian. Baru saja dibicarakan sudah datang," ujar Chanyeol sambil tetap mengunyah chicken katsu.

"Ewh Chanyeol, telan dulu makananmu baru bicara. Benarkah? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"O, jangan-jangan kalian membicarakan aku ya? Hey, Kyungsoo hyung, kau merindukanku?" Sehun menyikut lengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"No PDA, Sehun."

"Tapi aku kan hanya menyikutmu. Tidak ada gestur romantic atau apapun.."

"Orang-orang nanti melihat," Kyungsoo bergeser beberapa jengkal dari Sehun.

"Biarkan saja, toh kita pacaran ini. Masa bersentuhan saja tidak boleh.." protes Sehun.

"Hey, hey, sudahlah. Jangan berselisih. Kalian ini..ayo kita makan dengan tenang," ujar Junmyeon.

"Siapa yang bertengkar sih, hyung.. Kyungsoo hyung saja yang berlebihan, aku hanya menyikutnya tapi dia bersikap seolah aku menyiumnya," Sehun masih saja mengoceh.

"Sehun…"

"Iya, iya, aku diam."

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka dengan tenang. Hanya sesekali Chanyeol dan Jongdae melontarkan lelucon.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah dengar?" Minseok tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Jongdae.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Akan ada murid pertukaran dari Tiongkok!"

"Murid pertukaran?"

"Iya, Jun. Tiga murid laki-laki. Seingatku kalau tidak salah dengar, mereka akan ada disini selama 2 bulan."

"Benarkah?" Minseok pun mengangguk, "Yes! Aku bisa mempraktikkan kemampuan berbahasa mandarinku!" seru Chanyeol.

"Memang kau bisa bahasa mandarin?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol ragu.

"Ya aku tidak bisa. Siapa tahu aku mendapat tutorial gratis dari mereka hehe.."

"Dasar kau ini! Sana makan saja!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol lalu lari pergi.

"Ya! Sakit tahu! Ya! Mau kemana kau?!" Chanyeol pun beranjak, lari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Anak-anak itu, hal sepele saja diributkan." Junmyeon memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mencomot makanan di nampan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul menyaksikan tingkah kedua temannya. Ia kemudian melihat Sehun yang makan dengan sesekali tersenyum lebar.

"Kau senang akan ada murid pertukaran?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ehm..semakin banyak teman untukku bukan?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

Padahal teman Sehun sudah menumpuk. Sehun termasuk siswa populer di sekolah mereka. Mungkin bisa dibilang Kingka. Memang secara akademik ia biasa-biasa saja, namun ia adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan menyenangkan. Banyak murid-murid yang ingin dekat dengannya, bahkan guru-guru pun senang dengannya. Beberapa bahkan menganakemaskan Sehun. Bukan karena ia pintar atau apa. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak ingin dekat dengan anak pemilik yayasan sekolah mereka?

Yup! Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal yayasan sekolah yang mereka tempati. Ia tidak mempunyai kakak ataupun adik. Jadi bisa dibayangkan, berapa jumlah kekayaan yang akan jatuh ke tangan Sehun kelak.

Selain statusnya, banyak orang juga ingin dekat karena penampilan Sehun. Sehun mempunyai postur yang indah; badannya tinggi, wajah yang kebule-bulean, dan senyum yang menawan. Sudah tidak terhitung total agensi yang menawarinya menjadi model, idol, ataupun aktor namun semua ditolaknya.

Makanya, saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengumumkan bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, banyak yang patah hati dan merasa sedih. Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo? Sungguh tidak terduga.

Mereka menganggap Sehun terlalu sempurna untuk Kyungsoo. Well, jika Sehun tidak berisik dan tidak terlalu aktif.

Mereka juga menganggap Sehun dan Kyungsoo lebih terlihat seperti ayah dan anak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang jauh.

Ada juga yang menganggap bahwa itu hanya permainan politik dan bisnis, dimana orangtua keduanya menjodohkan mereka untuk kerjasama karena Kyungsoo juga berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Keluarga Do adalah pemilik perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar teori-teori mereka karena tidak ada yang benar satu pun.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah saling kenal sejak mereka masih kecil. Begitu pun Junmyeon, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Minseok. Orang tua mereka adalah teman. Sesama pengusaha besar Korea Selatan. Saat ada acara jamuan makan malam atau acara-acara social lainnya mereka akan bertemu.

Sehun sudah menyukai Kyungsoo dari saat itu. Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan sangat baik menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun merengek untuk disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Baru pada saat ia kelas I SMA ia memberanikan diri menyatakan suka pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tanpa disangka menerima Sehun menjadi pacarnya. Jadi, salah jika orang menilai bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah sebagai simbol kerjasama perusahaan atau apapun. Sehun benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo.

Entah sebaliknya.

.

.  
.

.

"Hyung, yang low-fat atau non-fat?" tanya Sehun setengah berteriak dari tempat ia berdiri. Kyungsoo berada beberapa langkah dari kiri Sehun sibuk membaca salah satu label produk madu.

"Low-fat," jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengambil susu dengan keterangan low-fat lalu menaruhnya di kereta belanja. Hari ini hari Minggu. Sehun dan Kyungsoo pergi berbelanja. Well, Kyungsoo yang berbelanja, Sehun mengikuti. Hitung-hitung ia bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaruh sebotol madu yang ia pilih, menaruhnya di kereta, lalu berjalan menuju rak sereal. Sehun dengan setia mengikuti di belakangnya sambil mendorong kereta belanja.

Kyungsoo menelisir satu persatu label sereal yang ada sampai menemukan yang ia cari, terletak di rak paling atas. Kyungsoo mencoba meraih kotak sereal itu namun tangannya tidak mampu menggapai.

Kyungsoo menggerutu sedikit lalu mencoba meraihnya lagi, kali ini dengan berjinjit.

Sedikit lagi..sedikit lagi…

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga merasakan seseorang berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya, hampir memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa berbalik pun Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Sehun. Tangan Sehun mengambil kotak sereal lalu menaruhnya di tangan Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang dan ia pun bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang tidak kalah kencang.

"Besok-besok, kau bisa meminta bantuanku, hyung," bisik Sehun di telinga kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil namun kemudian sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat umum. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mendorong Sehun pelan.

"k..kau mengagetkanku, kau tahu?" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sehun.

"Hyung, pipimu merah! Wah, kau tersipu malu? Yah hyung tunggu akuuu…" Sehun terkekeh sambil berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo.

Sehun menemukannya sudah mengantri di depan kasir. Kyungsoo membayar belanjaan saat giliran mereka. Petugas supermarket memberikan 4 bungkus belanjaan pada Sehun dan mereka pun selesai.

Sehun menaruh belanjaan-belanjaan mereka di jok tengah mobil kemudian ia duduk di bagian kemudi. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi penumpang.

Suasana mobil hening, hanya ada alunan musik dari radio yang mengisi kekosongan. Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Sehun menunggu Kyungsoo membuka percakapan. Walau yang ditunggu tetap diam, memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak ada tugas hari ini, hyung?" Sehun memulai duluan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton sehabis ini?"

"Maaf Sehun-ah, aku mau membantu eomma memasak hari ini."

"Ah..begitu.." ujung bibir Sehun jatuh. "Memang ada acara apa hyung? Sepertinya hari ini akan masak besar-besaran," Sehun melirik ke arah belanjaan yang menggunung di jok tengah.

"Oh, hari ini akan ada saudara yang datang. Jadi eomma ingin menyambut mereka," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian berbalik, mengambil salah satu plastik dan memangkunya.

"Oh…"

Suasana hening kembali. Sehun fokus menyetir.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo.

Sehun menengok ke kanan, "Ya hy-"

Sesuatu yang dingin terasa di mulutnya.

"Enak?"

Sehun yang masih bingung hanya dapat menatap Kyungsoo. Untung lampu sedang merah, jadi mobil sedang dalam posisi berhenti. Ia lalu menggerakkan lidahnya, merasakan sesuatu yang manis. Vanilla. Es Krim. Kyungsoo baru saja menyuapinya es krim.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak? Ini brand kesukaanku.." Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Sehun lantas mengangguk-angguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum lalu kembali menyuapi Sehun. Begitu seterusnya sampai es krim habis dan mereka sampai di rumah Kyungsoo.

Sehun membantu Kyungsoo membawa barang belanjaan masuk ke rumah. Nyonya Do sudah menunggu mereka di dapur.

"Aigoo, Sehun-ah..sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ujar Nyonya Do sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Bibi sih pergi terus ke luar negeri, kita mana sempat bertemu.." Sehun balas memeluk Nyonya Do.

"Well, yang penting sekarang bibi disini. Dan hey, bukannya sudah berapa kali bibi bilang, jangan panggil bibi lagi, panggil eommoni. Kita kan akan menjadi keluarga.."

Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan ibunya. Sehun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, bi eh eommoni.."

"Begitu kan lebih enak. Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?" Nyonya Do bertanya sambil sibuk mengeluarkan barang belanjaan dari plastik.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu mereka baik-baik saja. Dari telpon dan pesan mereka tentunya. Mereka juga masih di luar negeri."

"Aigoo..kau pasti kesepian di rumah besarmu itu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk manja. ia kemudian menawarkan diri membantu yang ditolak halus oleh Nyonya Do. Sehun duduk manis memerhatikan Nyonya Do dan Kyungsoo yang ikut membantu ibunya. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk membantu pekerjaan lain, yaitu menata meja makan. Tak lama masak-memasak pun selesai.

"Kyungsoo, panggil adikmu turun. Bilang makanan sudah siap. Dia sedang tidur di kamar tamu," Nyonya Do memberi perintah pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Tuan Do, ayah Kyungsoo, ikut mendengar.

Tunggu dulu. Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai adik. Ia hanya mempunyai kakak laki-laki, namun Seungsoo hyung sedang kuliah di luar negeri. Satu-satunya adik yang Kyungsoo punya adalah adik sepupu. Dan ia adalah…

 _Oh No. Please, jangan dia.._

"Hey, Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara dan benar saja, Kyungsoo sedang merangkul seorang Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

 _Shit._

.

.

.  
.

Sehun menusuk-nusuk kentang yang ada di piringnya. Makan malam masih berlangsung namun Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk memuntahkan hidangan yang sudah ditelannya. Bukan karena tidak enak, namun karena Sehun tidak tahan melihat kemesraan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Dua nama itu sedang asyik berbicara sambil menikmati hidangan mereka. _Table manner_ pun tidak mereka hiraukan. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Jongin berhasil mendahuluinya untuk duduk disitu. Lengan Jongin melingkari pundak Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menyender pada dada Jongin. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak sedap dipandang mata Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak menyukai _skinship_ namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mempunyai _softspot_ , sehingga apa pun yang dilakukan Jongin tidak akan membuatnya marah. Bahkan menyentuh, merangkul, memeluk dirinya di depan orang-orang. Ingin rasanya Sehun memotong tangan Jongin yang sekarang bahkan mengusap pundak Kyungsoo.

Bukannya Sehun benci pada Jongin. Hanya saja ia iri dan cemburu. Ia ingin berada di posisi Jongin. Bisa menyentuh, merangkul, memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Sehun, apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Sehun tersentak. Nyonya Do sedang memandangnya.

"Ani, eommoni. Makanannya enak sekali."

"Lalu kenapa hanya didiamkan? Kau sedang diet, sayang?"

"Ani. Ini akan aku makan…" Sehun mengangkat sendok lalu memakan satu suap.

"Bagus. Makan yang banyak. Eommoni tidak mau mendengar kabar kau sakit.."

"Ya eommoni.." ujar Sehun pelan.

Sehun kembali memandang Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berada di seberangnya. Kali ini mereka sudah tidak duduk berdempetan namun malah saling menukar makanan. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai menyuapi Jongin dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah tidak tahan. "Eommoni, Aboji, sepertinya aku harus pulang."

Semua menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Nyonya Do.

"Ani. Hanya saja ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan," ujar Sehun berbohong.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," Nyonya Do ikut bangkit berdiri lalu memeluk Sehun.

"Iya, Sehun. Hati-hati.." Tuan Do ikut menasehatinya.

Sehun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Hyung, aku pulang dulu. Jongin, aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati, Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo membalas. Jongin hanya mengacungkan jempol.

Sehun kemudian membungkuk ke arah orang tua Kyungsoo dan berbalik pergi. ia masuk mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman rumah Kyungsoo.

 _Bahkan ia pun tidak menahanku padahal ia tahu aku tidak ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan._

Ia pun melajukan Audinya melampaui batas maksimal kecepatan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang sembelit?"

"Selamat pagi untukmu juga hyung," Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan sibuk menata buku di lokernya. Ia mengambil beberapa catatan untuk kelas-kelas pagi lalu menutup pintu loker.

"Ya, Sehun-ah. Mukamu kusut sekali. Seperti orang yang sedang sembelit."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi Chanyeol dan berjalan ke kelasnya. Chanyeol berjalan di sisinya.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Kau ada masalah?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Atau kau memang sedang benar-benar sembelit?" Chanyeol masih saja bersikeras.

Sehun balik menghadap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ada masalah ataupun sedang sembelit, hyung. Berhenti menanyaiku."

"Aish. Arasso arasso.." Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sehun, "Aku kan hanya bercanda. Tapi kalau kau memang sembelit aku ada obatnya.." Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

Sehun berhenti berjalan lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Hyung menyebalkan!"

Kemudian ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kesakitan di koridor dan masuk ke kelasnya. Bel mulai pelajaran berbunyi dan semua murid tak terkecuali Sehun duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing. Guru Jang tidak lama masuk, namun tidak sendiri. Seorang siswa yang mukanya asing ikut masuk.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini seperti yang kalian lihat, Bapak tidak sendiri. Mungkin kalian sudah ada yang mendengar bahwa selama 2 bulan kedepan kita akan menerima murid pertukaran dari Tiongkok. Tao, kamu bisa memperkenalkan diri," ujar Guru Jang.

Para siswa siswi berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikan. Tao, siswa pertukaran itu kemudian tersenyum, "Ni hao. Saya Huang Zitao. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Tao. Saya datang dari Tiongkok. Senang bertemu kalian semua!" Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang, menggunakan sedikit Mandarin dan bahasa Korea. Aksennya masih terdengar aneh.

"Terima kasih Tao. Sekarang kamu bisa duduk di.. ah di sana, dua bangku dari jendela." Guru Jang menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Sehun.

Tao duduk di bangkunya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Hey, namaku Tao."

"Sehun."

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku, Shixun.."

"Shixun?"

"Namamu susah disebutkan, jadi aku panggil kau Shixun saja. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Ani. Shixun, boleh juga.." Sehun tersenyum.

Tao balas tersenyum lalu mereka lanjut memperhatikan pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae melempar potongan tomat ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongdae kesal.

"Apa?"

"Sehun dimana?"

Kyungsoo melihat satu persatu wajah di meja mereka. Ada Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok serta Luhan, Yixing dan Kris, murid pertukaran, namun Sehun tidak terlihat.

"Entahlah.."

"Aneh. Biasanya dia paling bersemangat untuk makan siang. Sekarang tidak ada batang hidungnya," ujar Jongdae.

Suara yang keras membuat seisi ruangan kantin menoleh ke arah pintu kantin. Sehun sedang tertawa memegangi perutnya sambil berjalan. Di sampingnya Tao juga tertawa.

"Hey, kau dari mana saja? Waktu makan hampir habis," Jongdae berkata bahkan saat Sehun belum duduk di kursinya.

"Aku menemani Tao berkeliling sekolah. Oh ya, ini Tao, murid pertukaran di kelasku."

"Hai semua, aku Tao. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Tao membungkuk.

Ucapan 'Hai, Tao!' serentak diucapkan. Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan membungkuk, "Hai! Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Ini Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Junmyeon, dan D. O eh maksudku Kyungsoo," Chanyeol memperkenalkan satu persatu dari mereka.

"D.O?" Tao melihat ke arah Kyungsoo heran,

"Saat hyung kecil, ia tidak bisa menyebut namanya. Marganya adalah Do, jadi Ia menyebutnya dengan memecah huruf menjadi Di dan O. D.O.," Sehun menjelaskan pada Tao.

"Ah, D.O. Imut sekali! Nama yang imut untuk orang imut," Tao mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka dipanggil D.O. apalagi dicubit oleh orang asing.

Mereka kemudian sibuk mengobrol. Sehun mengobrol dengan Tao dan yang lainnya, Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hey, kalian sudah menonton Deadpool?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Deadpool? Belum. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita menonton ramai-ramai?" usul Baekhyun.

Semua yang ada di meja mengangguk kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Ehm..aku sepertinya tidak ikut. Aku akan menontonnya besok."

"Bersama Sehun?" tanya Minseok.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani. Bersama Jongin."

Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun. Mereka tahu bahwa Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai Jongin, karena Jongin selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo.

"Ajak saja Jongin bersama kita? O?" usul Minseok.

"Maaf. Tapi dia hanya mau kami berdua," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah hyung kalau memang tidak mau tidak usah dipaksa. Biarkan saja mereka pergi berdua," Sehun menimpali, jengkel.

"Benar apa kata Shixun. Kalau Kyungsoo ingin pergi bersama pacarnya, kita harus memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka.." Tao ikut memberi pendapat.

Hening. Semua yang di meja minus Tao, Yixing, Kris dan Luhan menatap Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa.

"Shixun?" Junmyeon mengkerutkan keningnya, "siapa Shixun?"

"Oh, itu Sehun. Aku kesulitan menyebut namanya, jadi aku panggil saja dia Shixun, panggilan khusus dariku.." jelas Tao.

"ohh begitu. Eng..baiklah, jadi kita semua minus Kyungsoo nonton Deadpool hari ini sepulang sekolah. Deal?" Baekhyun menunggu jawaban.

"Deal!"

Sehun menggumamkan 'deal' pelan. Tidak terlalu bersemangat mengingat Kyungsoo tidak ikut bersama mereka melainkan menonton bersama Jongin.

Lagi-lagi ia kalah.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana filmnya tadi? Bagus?"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk bantalnya lalu berbaring. "Bagus hyung. Ceritanya menarik dan lucu. Sayangnya banyak anak-anak yang menonton padahal itu bukan tontonan untuk di bawah umur."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Dari 10 berapa nilainya?"

"Ehmm..8,5? Sekitar segitu."

"Wah, lumayan juga berarti."

"O. Hyung mau aku kasih spoiler?" Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Ani. Biar besok aku menonton saja sendiri."

Seketika mood Sehun langsung turun, "Ah, iya. Besok hyung akan menonton bersama Jongin."

"O. sudah lama sekali aku tidak menonton dengannya."

Sehun berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya sebelum akhirnya ia duduk. Ia baru saja mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Oh begitu..Hyung, kau tahu, Tao tadi sangat manja padaku. Ia terus-terusan menempel. Filmnya bahkan bukan horror namun ia selalu bersembunyi saat ada darah muncul di adegan. Hyung, ia bahkan memelukku!" Sehun menceritakan kelakukan Tao pada Kyungsoo dengan semangat 45.

"Ah, benarkah?" Kyungsoo tertawa, "Sepertinya dia mirip sekali dengan dirimu Sehun. Menempel pada setiap orang dan menyukai _skinship_.

Sehun tertegun. "Hyung, kau tidak marah?"

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Well, Tao sangat menempel padaku bahkan memelukku!"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, "Dia kan hanya temanmu. Buat apa aku marah."

"Tapi kan tetap saja dia menyentuhku hyung. Pacarmu. Aku, Oh Sehun."

"Sehun, aku tidak ingin marah. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia hanya temanmu."

Sehun terdiam. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak cemburu. Apa itu artinya dia tidak menyukai Sehun?

"Sehun? Hey? Sehun?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari speaker ponsel, memanggil Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba tidak ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo lagi malam itu. "Hyung, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Malam hyung."

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat. Sampai jumpa bes.."

Sehun mematikan sambungan saat Kyungsoo belum selesai bicara. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat kecewa pada Kyungsoo. Sehun jadi ingat, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memberitahu Tao bahwa Jongin bukan pacar Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak marah atau cemburu. Apa itu wajar?

.

.

.  
.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, meregangkan otot-otot di badannya karena duduk berlama-lama. Waktu privat sudah habis dan para siswa siswi mulai meninggalkan ruangan les. Hari Kamis adalah jadwal Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti les pelajaran, juga hari Selasa dan Jumat. Ia sedang menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti _Soneung._

"Hey, D.O. kau tidak pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Tidak. Duluan saja. Aku ingin mengerjakan beberapa soal dulu."

"Okay kalau begitu. Jangan pulang malam-malam. Anak gadis sepertimu nanti diculik orang hahha ouch!"

Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan, meraba lengannya yang dilempar tip-ex oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan apa!? Sana pergi!"

"Iya, iya, aku pergi. dasar Satansoo!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ya!" seru Kyungsoo, namun Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

Kyungsoo kembali membuka buku pelajaran dan mengerjakan beberapa pertanyaan. Ia terlalu asyik memecahkan soal-soal hingga lupa waktu.

"Murid Do kau belum pulang?" suara wanita mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak. "Ah, Guru Lee. Aku masih mengerjakan soal."

"Tapi ini sudah jam 10. Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, "ye? Jam 10?! Astaga, aku lupa waktu. Terima kasih Guru Lee sudah mengingatkan." Kyungsoo lalu membungkuk kea rah Guru Lee.

"Ey, kau ini formal sekali. Sudah sana kemasi barang-barangmu."

Kyungsoo membungkuk kembali lalu cepat-cepat mengemasi barangnya. Suasana Akademi sudah sepi, murid-murid dan para pengajar sudah pulang. Tinggal Kyungsoo dan beberapa petugas kebersihan. Kyungsoo membungkuk pada penjaga keamanan di pos depan lalu berjalan ke arah halte bus.

"Ah! Bus terakhir sudah lewat. Apa aku naik taksi saja?"

Kyungsoo kemudian membuka tasnya, merogoh-rogoh mencari ponselnya untuk menelpon perusahaan taksi. Namun, saat mencari itulah ia menyadari bahwa dompetnya tidak ada di tasnya.

"Aish! Kenapa aku sial sekali? Dompetku juga ketinggalan. Tuan Go juga tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini karena berhalangan. Pikir Kyungsoo, pikir…"

Kyungsoo melihat-lihat isi kontaknya. Ia melihat salah satu nama lalu menyentuh tombol panggil.

"Hey, kau bisa menjemputku?"

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang tunjukkan kartunya! Tiga Hati!" seru Baekhyun pada Kris.

Kris memutar kartu yang dipegangnya ke arah Baekhyun. Dua keriting. Anak-anak yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang malu.

Sehun yang juga ada disana ikut tertawa walau hanya sedetik. Mood-nya masih jelek mengingat kemarin malam.

"Kau gagal lagi, Baek?" Kyungsoo yang baru datang bertanya.

"Iya, aku gagal lagi. Puas kalian. Huh.." Baekhyun dengan kesal memasukkan kartunya ke dalam tas.

"Hey, D.O. kau pulang jam berapa semalam? Kau mendapat bus?" Chanyeol memalingkan wajah menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Pukul 10. Dan aku ketinggalan bus. Dompetku pun ketinggalan. Aku harus menelpon Jongin untuk menjemputku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil duduk di meja yang kursinya ditempati Sehun.

Sehun merengut mendengarnya lalu menarik paksa Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan kelas. Ia melepaskan Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada di koridor.

"Sehun? Ada ap-"

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang padaku kalau hyung tidak ada yang menjemput kemarin?"

"Aku pikir kau…"

"Kenapa hyung malah menelpon Jongin? Hyung kan bisa menelponku.."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula Jongin kan tinggal satu atap denganku."

"Tapi kan hyung bisa meminta bantuanku. Aku ini pacar hyung. Kenapa Jongin?" Sehun masih mencecar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun sudah mulai habis kesabaran, "Sehun-ah, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tapi aku pacar hyung, aku dengan senang direpotkan oleh hyung…"

"Cukup. Kita tidak usah mendebatkan masalah sepele seperti ini."

Sehun melongo, "Apa? Sepele?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya, "Hyung bilang ini sepele? Hyung lebih memilih Jongin dibanding aku dan hyung bilang ini masalah sepele?! Wahh.."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf tidak menelponmu kemarin. Tapi itu sudah lewat, dan kita tidak usah mempermasalahkannya, o?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi yasudahlah, daripada mereka bertengkar.

"O, hyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk lengan kiri Sehun, kemudian masuk kembali ke kelas. Sehun menatap punggung Kyungsoo, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia ikut berbalik pergi, kali ini berjalan ke arah kelasnya sendiri.

Beberapa jam setelahnya dan waktunya makan siang. Seperti biasa mereka menempati meja mereka. Hanya kurang Sehun. Namun Ia datang dengan berlari-lari mengacungkan ponselnya saat waktu makan siang hampir habis.

"Hyung! Hyung! Lihat ini!" Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sebelah pacarnya itu.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sendok, lalu mengambil ponsel Sehun. Di layar terlihat jelas sebuah gambar, poster lebih tepatnya tentang pembukaan karnaval di Daegu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana? Berdua? O? Ayo kita berkencan~"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut pada Sehun. "Tapi itu hari sekolah, Sehun-ah. Dan Daegu jauh."

"Kita membolos saja, hyung. Ayolah, sekali saja. Kita kan jarang berkencan. Yah yah?" Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangan di dadanya, memohon pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Sehun. Tidak hari itu. Bagaimana kalau hari lain? Saat weekend, o?" usul Kyungsoo.

Sehun menurunkan tangannya, "Ani. Aku mau hari itu. Ayolah hyung, please…"

"Tidak. Kau ajak saja yang lain."

"Tapi aku maunya sama hyung.." Sehun masih merengek.

"Tidak."

"Hyung.."

"Sehun.."

Sehun berhenti merajuk lalu membanting ponselnya keras di atas meja. "FINE! Aku tidak akan mengajak hyung lagi. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau pergi dengan batu!" ujar Sehun pedas lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

Setengah jalan hampir menuju pintu, Sehun berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin hyung bahkan tidak ingat itu hari apa.." ucap Sehun tercekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian ia berlari keluar kantin.

Semua yang ada di kantin tertegun menyaksikan kejadian itu. Kyungsoo pun terkejut melihat kelakuan Sehun. Baru kali ini Sehun menaikkan suaranya pada Kyungsoo dan marah padanya.

"Kyungsoo ya.." Junmyeon memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya, mengambil ponsel Sehun yang retak dari atas meja. Layarnya masih menunjukkan gambar poster karnaval. Satu Maret? Ada apa dengan tanggal itu?

"Jadi Sehun dan Kyungsoo berpacaran?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan.

Semua mendongak melihat Tao,

"Kau tidak tahu?" Yixing balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak seperti orang yang berpacaran. Aku kan tidak bisa membaca pikiran…"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah pahit. Tao yang dekat dengan mereka pun tidak tahu mereka berpacaran.

.

.  
.

.

Jongin melambai-lambaikan jari tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang bermain HALO di TV layar lebar yang berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Do. Lebih tepatnya Jongin yang bermain, Kyungsoo hanya mengamati.

" _Earth to Kyungsoo hyung_.. _earth to kyungsoo hyung_.."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. "Ya?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa hyung? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Aku kalah, giliranmu sekarang."

"Ah, ani.."

"Kau yakin? Aku perhatikan sepertinya kau akhir-akhir ini memikirkan sesuatu."

"Bukan apa-apa Jongin-ah. Ayo kita teruskan mainnya."

Jongin mengambil remote lalu mematikan layar.

"Hyung, aku ini sepupumu. Aku sudah mengenalmu dari kita masih bayi. _C'mon spill.._ "

Kyungsoo meletakkan konsol game lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku memikirkan Sehun," Kyungsoo membuka matanya menatap Jongin.

"Sehun? Ada apa dengan anak satu itu? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dia marah padaku."

"Marah denganmu hyung? Mengapa?"

Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada Jongin tentang kejadian di kantin minggu lalu. Jongin mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Begitu. Jadi dia sekarang marah padaku."

"Hmmm..hyung sudah berusaha menghubungi dia? Menelpon atau mengirimnya pesan?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, "Aku tidak menelponnya atau mengirimnya pesan. Tapi aku langsung menghampirinya."

 _ **Kyungsoo celingak celinguk mencari sosok Sehun di kelas pacarnya itu. Namun Sehun tidak terlihat. Semenjak kejadian di kantin, Sehun tidak pernah makan bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Ia pun menghindari Kyungsoo. Jika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan, Sehun akan memilih jalan lain. Kyungsoo takut untuk menelpon atau mengirimnya pesan. Ia terbiasa dengan Sehun yang memulainya duluan, jadi ia ragu untuk melakukan seperti yang Sehun lakukan.**_

" _ **Kau mencari Sehun, sunbae?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo menoleh. Junmi, teman sekelas Sehun berdiri di depannya.**_

" _ **O, apa kau melihatnya?"**_

" _ **Tadi sih aku melihatnya ke arah lapangan basket. Mungkin dia ada disana."**_

" _ **Lapangan basket? Baiklah, terima kasih Junmi." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan lalu pergi.**_

 _ **Lapangan basket yang Kyungsoo datangi terlihat lengang, hanya ada Sehun yang sedang melempar bola ke arah keranjang.**_

" _ **Damn it!" seru Sehun saat bola yang dilemparnya lagi-lagi tidak masuk. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke lantai lapangan.**_

" _ **Sehun?"**_

 _ **Sehun melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di atasnya. Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sehun berdiri namun Sehun mengabaikannya.**_

" _ **Kyungsoo hyung.." Sehun menunduk, balas menatap Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo yang ditatap Sehun malah terdiam.**_

" _ **Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Sehun lagi-lagi memulai percakapan mereka.**_

" _ **Aku…"**_

" _ **Mengirimku pesan?"**_

" _ **Eng.."**_

" _ **Apa hyung sudah ingat besok hari apa?"**_

" _ **Aku belum ingat tapi…"**_

" _ **Kalau begitu tidak ada apapun yang harus kita bicarakan," Sehun tidak menunggu ucapan dari Kyungsoo lagi namun langsung meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang pilu kepergian Sehun.**_

Jongin mengelus-ngelus punggung Kyungsoo sesudah Kyungsoo menceritakan ulang kejadian di lapangan basket.

"Hyung, sebagai adikmu, aku harus jujur. Kali ini kau memang salah. Kau tidak menghubunginya duluan, tidak juga meminta maaf. Bahkan melupakan Satu Maret, apapun artinya itu bagi Sehun. Kalau aku jadi Sehun mungkin aku sudah memutuskanmu hyung."

"Ya! Kau ini ingin menghiburku atau menakutiku?" Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin.

"Hyung pikir deh sekarang. Hyung mau tidak punya pacar yang tidak peduli dengan hyung? Yang selalu memulai duluan? Hyung mungkin tidak merasakannya karena pacar hyung, Sehun, selalu memperhatikan Hyung. Tapi coba deh hyung di posisi Sehun. Selalu ditolak pacarnya untuk pergi bersama dengan alasan belajar, menolak skinship, dan tidak pernah menghubungi duluan. Kalian tidak seperti sepasang kekasih, sungguh."

Kyungsoo semakin mencelos mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Itu semua bbenar adanya. Selama ini hanya Sehun yang memberi tanpa pernah Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Jongin?"

"Hyung.."

"Aku rindu Sehun.."

Jongin menatap iba sepupunya itu. "kau merindukannya? Apa kau suka juga padanya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Kalau tidak kami tidak akan berpacaran sekarang."

"Hmm..kau harus mengejarnya kalau begitu."

"Mengejarnya?"

"Yup. Mengejarnya dan menunjukkan padanya kalau hyung menyukainya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "eng..mungkin dengan mengetahui besok ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir. Satu Maret? Ada apa dengan tanggal itu? Ulang tahun Sehun? Bukan. Ulang tahun Kyungsoo? Bukan? Satu Maret..Satu Maret…

Astaga!

"Jongin! Kau harus mengantarku sekarang ke stasiun!" pinta Kyungsoo pada sepupunya itu.

"Stasiun? Sekarang?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi ini sudah pukul 9 hyung. Untuk apa hyung ke stasiun. Hyung mau kemana?"

"Daegu. Aku harus ke Daegu."

.

.

.  
.

Kyungsoo menunduk melewati beberapa pengunjung karnaval. Meskipun terbilang masih pagi, pukul 8, namun karnaval sudah banyak peminatnya. Antrian bisa terlihat di beberapa wahana bermain. Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan. Pihak pengelola memberi diskon 50% bagi para pengunjung. Tidak hanya dari Daegu saja, namun banyak juga pengunjung yang datang dari daerah-daerah lain.

Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Setelah diantar Jongin ke stasiun, Kyungsoo langsung membeli tiket kereta malam jurusan Daegu. Beberapa jam setelah sampai, ia menunggu di stasiun sampai karnaval dibuka. Kini ia sudah berada di salah satu café dalam area karnaval, memandang ke luar jendela.

Beberapa pengunjung terlihat memasuki area karnaval dan salah satunya adalah Sehun. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang melebihi pengunjung-pengunjung lain yang rata-rata anak-anak. Kyungsoo mengambil masker dari dalam tasnya, memakainya lalu menurunkan hoodie jaketnya sampai menutupi setengah wajah. Ia kemudian keluar dari café itu.

Sehun sedang mengantri di wahana komidi putar. Sungguh perbedaan yang kontras; Sehun yang tinggi besar dan anak-anak sekolah dasar yang mengantri bersamanya. Sehun tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, malah asyik menyapa beberapa anak kecil.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan semua gerak-gerik Sehun. Berjam-jam Sehun menaiki hampir semua wahana yang ada. Raut mukanya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan. Kadang ada senyum tersungging disana.

Tidak terasa sudah mendekati waktu matahari terbenam dan Sehun berjalan untuk mengantri di depan wahana yang paling ingin ia naiki. Bianglala.

Kyungsoo mengamati Sehun. Ini adalah wahana terakhir yang akan Sehun naiki. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk ikut mengantri di belakang Sehun. Beberapa orang melihat sangsi ke arahnya. Ada yang penasaran, ada yang berlari ketakutan. Penampilannya hari itu memang membuatnya terlihat seperti tokoh pembunuh dalam film-film. Atau orang jahat. Atasan hitam, celana hitam, jaket hitam, dan masker hitam. Hanya matanya saja yang terlihat.

Saat giliran Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu bianglala, Kyungsoo ikut menyerobot masuk dan menutup pintu. Sehun yang terkejut melihat orang asing mulai mendorong pintu terbuka, ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

Demi Tuhan, ia ingin bersenang-senang disini. Bukannya malah menjadi korban pembunuhan seorang buron.

"Sehun-ah ini aku.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pintu lalu menoleh ke arah sang penyusup. "Kyung..soo hyung?"

Kyungsoo menurunkan hoodienya dan mencopot masker. "O, ini aku."

Sehun masih terdiam, terkejut atas kehadiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu, Sehun-ah."

"O ya, untuk apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mencemooh.

Kyungsoo menarik napas lalu melepaskannya, "Aku merindukanmu."

Bianglala mulai berjalan. Sehun tidak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat keluar jendela.

"Sehun.."

"Hyung..kalau hyung kesini hanya karena hyung merasa bersalah dan ingin menemaniku, aku menerimanya. Tapi kalau hyung kesini hanya untuk memutuskan.."

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu. Sungguh. Aku merindukanmu," Kyungsoo memberanikan diri meraih tangan Sehun.

Sehun melihat tangannya yang digenggam Kyungsoo lalu menepisnya.

"Apa kau menganggap ini sebuah candaan?"

"Sehun.."

"Kalau hyung ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, hyung bilang saja. Tidak usah berpura-pura merindukanku, lalu kemudian meninggalkanku. Itu lebih sakit hyung."

"Sehun.."

"Habis ini mungkin hyung akan berbohong dan bilang suka padaku."

Kyungsoo kali ini meraih wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sehun menatap lurus ke arahnya, "Sehun. Aku Menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Bahkan mungkin sudah mencintaimu."

Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya namun dekapan Kyungsoo terlalu kuat, "Hyung, tolong berhenti berbohong.."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hyung, please..aku mohon..tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku. Putuskan saja hubungan kita. Jangan buat aku lebih sakit lagi dengan kata-kata hyung yang penuh dengan kebohongan itu hemph…"

Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku memang mencintaimu. Maafkan sikapku selama ini yang tidak pernah menghiraukanmu. Aku janji mulai saat ini aku akan menghubungi dulu jika kau belum menghubungiku. Kau boleh memegang tanganku, merangkul, bahkan memelukku di depan orang-orang. Kita akan bersikap seperti orang yang berpacaran. Aku akan memperhatikanmu dengan lebih baik. Aku tidak akan menjadi batu lagi. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo tidak menunggu reaksi Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Sehun. Awalnya Sehun hanya diam, namun ia mulai membuka bibirnya dan membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Tangan Sehun mendekap leher belakang Kyungsoo, mendorong Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Kyungsoo menarik rambut Sehun, menikmati permainan bibir mereka. Lidah Kyungsoo saling beradu dengan lidah Sehun, mendominasi satu sama lain. Mereka berhenti saat napas mereka habis kemudian saling adu pandang.

"Orang-orang bisa melihat kita dari jendela mereka hyung.."

" _Screw them_."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik Kyungsoo, mencium bibir berbentuk hati berwarna merah pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan; tangan kanan Sehun mengenggam erat tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan memutuskan kembali ke area karnaval untuk mengambil mobil Sehun.

"Hyung, hari ini aku sangat senang."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Sehun tersenyum, "O. Sangat sangat senang."

"Kenapa?"

"Hem..karena pacarku yang sangat imut menyusulku ke Daegu?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Secara teknis, kau yang menyusulku kesini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku sudah sampai disini tengah malam lebih beberapa jam."

"Heol! Lalu hyung menginap di hotel?"

"Tidak. Aku menunggu di stasiun."

Sehun berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak apa-apa tidur di stasiun? Badanmu tidak sakit? Coba aku lihat.." Sehun meraba-raba badan Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja." Kyungsoo menggamit tangan Sehun lalu menariknya untuk mulai berjalan lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau hyung kenapa-napa.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"O, tenang saja."

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan santai menelusuri rute kembali menuju ke area karnaval.

"Hyung?"

"Hem?"

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tidak usah pulang ke Seoul?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita menginap di hotel."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. "Hotel?"

"O. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat lalu pulang kembali ke Seoul besok? Mumpung besok adalah weekend. Mungkin kita bisa pergi menaiki wahana-wahana lagi."

"Kau ingin kita naik wahana lagi?"

"Well, tadi kan aku hanya naik sendiri wahana-wahana yang lain. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terlihat seperti mempertimbangkan usul Sehun. Ia senang melihat ekspresi Sehun yang lucu, mulut terbuka dan mata yang membelalak, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bermalam disini."

Senyum Sehun mengembang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk mencari hotel bintang 3 terdekat saja.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo menemukan satu hotel yang mereka anggap layak, lalu memesan kamar.

"Selamat malam. Anda ingin memesan kamar?" tanya resepsionis hotel tersebut saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo mendatanginya.

"O, 2 kamar atas nama…"

"Ani. 1 kamar atas nama Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo menyela ucapan Sehun.

Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Baiklah. Satu kamar atas nama Do Kyungsoo. Biayanya 30.000 won. Mau dibayar tunai atau dengan kartu kredit?"

"Kartu," Kyungsoo menyerahkan kartunya pada resepsionis lalu memasukkan pinnya saat diminta.

"Ini kunci kamar dan kartu anda. Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat," sang resepsionis memberi salam mempersilahkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo menarik Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan raut muka tidak percaya. Barulah saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar hotel mereka, Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengajakmu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kita bisa memesan dua kamar saja.."

Kyungsoo menjitak pelan kening Sehun, "Siapa juga yang ingin melakukan hal tidak-tidak. Bukannya lebih hemat memesan satu kamar saja? Lagian tempat tidurnya juga cukup besar untuk kita berdua."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku hanya tidak mau kau berpikir aku mengajakmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku tahu," Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Sehun lalu berjalan menuju meja di pojok kamar, meletakkan ransel yang dari tadi ia bawa.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak juga tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo memberi pernyataan.

Belum hilang kagetnya karena mereka tidur satu kamar dan sekarang Kyungsoo mengajaknya melakukan hubungan seks?

"Hyung.."

"Lepas bajumu.."

Sehun tidak salah dengar kan?

"Celanamu juga."

"Ye?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjelaskan, hanya tiba-tiba melepas jaketnya, membuka baju dan celananya, dan menanggalkan boxernya. Sekarang ia telanjang bulat di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun dibuat ternganga oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hyung..kau..di didepanku..kau.."

"Kau ini. Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki. Aku juga pacarmu. Kau tidak usah malu. Ayo buka bajumu. Atau kau mau aku bantu?"

Sehun cepat-cepat menaruh tangan di depan dada. "Tidak, aku saja yang membukanya sendiri."

Dengan diawasi Kyungsoo, Sehun perlahan membuka pakaiannya dan melepaskannya. Tak lama Sehun juga sudah telanjang bulat seperti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang, seiring semakin dekat langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

"Ayo. Kita harus mandi."

Eh? Mandi?

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Kau tidak mau mandi? Kau mau tidur dengan keadaan kotor?"

Ya Tuhan. Hampir saja Sehun pingsan karena dipikirnya Kyungsoo mau mengajaknya melakukan hubungan seks.

"Ah, iya ayo kita mandi."

Kyungsoo menarik lagi tangan Sehun, dan kali ini Sehun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi (yang mereka hanya benar-benar mandi dan tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak-tidak), Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengenakan boxer bersih yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa kemarin sebelum berangkat ia merasa harus membawa beberapa pakaian ganti.

Mereka tidur bersisian, saling menghadap satu sama lain.

"Selamat malam, Sehun-ah.." Kyungsoo mencium kening Sehun lalu memejamkan mata.

"O, selamat malam, hyung. Selamat beristirahat," Sehun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu membuka matanya lagi, "Kau pikir cukup sampai disini?"

Sehun menatap bingung Kyungsoo, "Hyung?"

Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil ransel hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu menyembunyikan benda itu di belakang punggungnya. Ia duduk kembali menghadap Sehun yang sekarang juga duduk.

"Sehun-ah..happy anniversary," ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lalu mengambil sesuatu di belakang punggungnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun melihat gulali di genggaman Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 _Kyungsoo hyung ingat ini adalah hari jadi mereka? Oh My God! Dia ingat!_

Sehun mengambil gulali dari genggaman Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku tidak percaya hyung ingat hari ini hari apa.."

"Aku juga awalnya tidak ingat. Namun setelah aku memikirkannya berulang kali, aku jadi sadar bahwa ini adalah hari jadi kita. Maafkan aku karena tidak langsung ingat. Happy 1st Anniversary, Sehun-ah. Ini hadiahku, maaf hanya gulali."

Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyungsoo, "Ani. Ini adalah hadiah terindah darimu hyung. Aku tidak peduli berapa harganya atau apapun bentuknya. Kau ingat ini hari jadi kita saja sudah membuatku senang. Terima kasih, hyung," Sehun menyeka matanya yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia menangis.

"Terima kasih juga karena kau mau menerimaku kembali. I love you.."

"I love you too, hyung."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo maju dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah, menumpahkan perasaan mereka. Sehun lalu mendorong Kyungsoo sampai badannya menyentuh tempat tidur tanpa mengehentikan ciumannya, lalu memposisikan diri di atas Kyungsoo.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan Sehun pun mulai menggesekkan juniornya ke junior Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerang nikmat di bibir Sehun.

"Sekarang giliranku memberikan hadiahmu, hyung," ujar Sehun. Tangan Sehun bermain-main di atas boxer Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya mencium Sehun lagi dan menurunkan boxer Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan kacamata baru," Jongdae berkata pada Jumnyeon yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi kau kan tidak memakai kacamata. Matamu tidak minus atau apapun.."

"Tapi mengapa mataku terus melihat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin?"

"Memangnya kau melihat apa, Dae?" Baekhyun ikut heran.

"Aku melihat Sehun merangkul Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo. Jelas kan mataku sudah rusak.."

Junmyeon dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata mereka.

"Mereka memang begitu sekarang. Kau masih mending hanya melihat mereka seperti ini. Tadi pagi aku memergoki mereka berciuman di kamar mandi. Ewh.." oceh Chanyeol.

"Apa Kyungsoo sedang kerasukan?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya namun tersenyum keibuan, "ya, kerasukan peri cinta."

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar pernyataan Minseok. Ia terlalu asik memainkan sesuatu di ponsel Sehun. Sehun duduk merangkulnya dan Kyungsoo menyender di dada Sehun. Mereka terlalu asyik di dunia mereka sendiri.

Semenjak pulang dari Daegu, mereka memang lengket seperti lem dan tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Soo~ temani aku mengambil buku di lokerku untuk pelajaran habis makan siang.." Sehun meminta Kyungsoo dengan manja.

Kyungsoo menurunkan ponsel lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sehun, "O, hunnie~ ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun bangkit berdiri meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang terkesima, kaget dengan tingkah mereka. Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya. Dan apa itu 'Soo' dan 'Hunnie?' Panggilan sayang?

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah lama pergi namun mereka masih berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Taruhan 50.000 Won, mereka _making out_ di Ruang Jurnalistik," ujar Yixing tiba-tiba.

Seruan 'deal' serempak menggema memenuhi ruangan kantin.

.

.  
.

.

.

Hai semua! New Author here! Pertama kali nulis fanfic, dan Sesoo! Lagi suka banget sama pasangan ini. Karena jujur bukan EXO-L sebelumnya tapi setelah melihat salah satu foto Sesoo langsung jatuh cinta sama mereka dan sama EXO juga. OT12. Nggak tahu juga kenapa judulnya Merah Muda -.-

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan semoga suka ^^


End file.
